User talk:Furoris
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Greek and Roman Crossover page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 13:44, October 11, 2014 (UTC) event update Just a remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. event reminder Just a remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. Phase 3 Hey Furoris, I noticed that you are one of the people who haven't posted their entry for Phase 3. I know you must be busy with a lot of real life stuff but it would be really awesome if you could post your entry in the next six days because if there aren't enough entries in Bach is gonna pull the entire event and I really don't want that to happen. -Wind Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Greek team-mate will be User:JayeTheMofo, you guys will be going up against User:Hydrocarbon1997 and User:DrXax on the Roman team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) Hai Hey! I just got the notification that we're a team for Phase 4 and wanted to say hi. :3 I'm Jaye. Uh well... That's all XD. Hi! So I'm DrXax and I got to be against you in the Phase Four of the crossover... Best of luck for you and I leave you the link for the forum. Please be sure to post as soon as you can.